24fandomcom-20200223-history
24: Redemption
Forty-two months after Day 6, after sacrificing everything for his country, Jack Bauer is wanted by the U.S. government and now stands to lose the only thing he has left: his freedom. Working as a missionary in Africa, Bauer is called upon to stop a ruthless warlord from drafting innocent children into his murderous militia. Meanwhile, it is President-elect Allison Taylor's Inauguration Day. Timeline 24: Redemption is set 42 months after the events of Day 6 and Day 6 Debrief on Inauguration Day in the United States, beginning at 3:00pm GMT (10:00am EST) and ending two hours later at 5:00pm GMT (12:00pm EST). Episode guide SANGALA, AFRICA. The following takes place between 3:00pm and 5:00pm. Events occur in real time. 03:00:00 WASHINGTON, D.C. 03:21:27...03:21:28...03:21:29... 03:26:22 03:37:37 03:44:43...03:44:44...03:44:45... 03:49:22 03:50:22 03:53:27 03:56:03...03:56:04...03:56:05... 04:00:42 04:04:33 04:05:36 04:07:53...04:07:54...04:07:55... 04:12:32 04:17:17...04:17:18...04:17:19... 04:21:53 04:27:12...04:27:13...04:27:14... 04:31:52 04:33:10 04:40:55...04:40:56...04:40:57... 04:46:34 04:52:52 (Silent clock) 04:59:57...04:59:58...04:59:59...05:00:00 Memorable quotes * Jack Bauer: If they want me back in Washington, they can come and get me. * Jack Bauer: Leave him. He's just saving his ass because he knows the children are a target. Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Cherry Jones as President-elect Allison Taylor * Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin * Colm Feore as Henry Taylor Special guest stars * Powers Boothe as President Noah Daniels * and Robert Carlyle as Carl Benton Guest starring * Peter MacNicol as Tom Lennox * Gil Bellows as Frank Tramell * Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Ike Dubaku * Siyabulela Ramba as Willie * Isaach De Bankole as Prime Minister Motobo * Kris Lemche as Chris Woodley * Eric Lively as Roger Taylor * James Joseph O'Neil as Halcott * Carly Pope as Samantha Roth * Sebastian Roché as John Quinn * Tony Todd as Benjamin Juma * Mark Kiely as Edward Vossler * Mark Aiken as Nichols * Sean Cameron Michael as Charles Solenz * Sivuyile "Siv" Ngesi as Thomas * Zolile Nokwe as Youssou Dubaku * Mbongeni Nomkonwana as Desmond * Alude Mahali as Desperate Mother * Sonwabisile Jehoshaphat Ngoma as * Vincent Kiala as Special guest appearance by * Jon Voight as Jonas Hodges Co-starring * Nick Toth as Justice Edwin Ross * Bob DeCastro as Field Reporter * Shakes Myeko as Prisoner "Cockroach" * Bizeki Magwanda as Embassy Aide * Didier Moestus as Rebel Sergeant * Tshamano Sebe as Rebel Commander * Micheal T. Dube as Kabile * Patrick Walton as Marine Sergeant * Martin Kintu as Rebel Checkpoint Soldier Background information and notes * This is the first new 24 material to air for almost 18 months. The last official feature, the webisode series Day 6 Debrief, aired its last episode on June 27, 2007, while the last proper episode of 24, Day 6 5:00am-6:00am, aired on May 21, 2007. * The subtitle "Redemption" does not appear anywhere except in promotional material. Apart from the prologue, Redemption can be considered an extended, standalone episode. * This is the first ever episode to not take place in either Los Angeles or its CTU branch. * This is the first episode(s) to state "Events occur in real time" since Day 3 1:00pm-2:00pm * Filming of this movie took place from June 4-20, 2008. The majority was filmed on location in Cape Town, South Africa with the final scenes being shot in Los Angeles, California. * 24 Redemption Featured a silent clock at the end, and also marks the first time it was used in back-to-back episodes. * This is the first episode since Day 4 7:00pm-8:00pm that Chloe O'Brian does not appear in. 700 Category:Silent clock episodes Day 700 700